grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Job Change
Every character has a minimum of 2 jobs released in the North American Grand Chase server, which can be obtained by buying a scroll and completing the quest. When you first start off you are level 0 and at the 1st job. The only way to go to the next job is to get level twenty with the character that you want to have a job change and buy it at the shop under Academy. When you get a scroll you will have to register it and finish the quest. You can only go up one job at a time, and they must be done in order. Second Job Change Quest When you start the quest, it depends on what scroll you bought. If you bought the GP scroll, then you need to get 300 fragments of the second job weapon and 10 Seals of Gaikoz, Nephilim Feathers, or Swords, depending on the character. If you bought the cash scroll you only need 10 fragments and 1 Seal of Gaikoz, Nephilim Feather, or Sword. To get the fragments, you need to kill monsters from the Marsh of Oblivion to Gaikoz Castle (including the Forgotten City). The only way to get Gaikoz Seals, Feathers, or Swords is to kill Gaikoz in Gaikoz's Castle on 3 star difficulty. Completion of the quest gets you get the beginner weapon. Third Job Change Quest Third job change quests are considerably different from the second job change quest. It requires a scroll as well. The items you collect vary depending on the class. For example, Aegis Knight and Warlock require different items to obtain. However, the dungeons that a player must go to are all either from the Ellia Continent dungeon, Temple of Fire, Hell Bridge, or Kaze'aze's Castle with an exception for Lass, who must go to Partusay's Sea as well, to obtain Ice Hearts from the Ice Golems. Also, 50 Medals of Honor from PvP are required. The cash mission requires one to collect only one item from Gardosen and 1 Medal of Honor from PvP. Fourth Job Change Quest The fourth job change quest consists of three parts, and requires a scroll as well. The next scroll in order is given immediately after turning in the previous one. The job change is awarded upon turning in of the third scroll. It requires players to go to the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor or Kaze'aze's Castle for part one, Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on part two, and Battle for Bermesiah on part three. The first two parts give out 5 Large HP Potions, 5 MP Potions, and 5 Bonus Lives, while the third part gives a helm and a training weapon with the job change. Changing Classes You can "change" classes, so to speak, by wielding the job weapon. For example, if you equip a staff for Arme, then you will be able to use her 1st class, Magician. If you equip a lamp, however, then you will then "change" to her 3rd class, Warlock. You must have the weapon needed, along with the job change mission completed, though, or you will not be able to use the class. Category:Jobs and Classes